My Happiness
by Kuroi Aka Aqilla-san
Summary: semi-canon/Terima kasih kak Karena kau berikan kebahagian ini kak/Warning! Gaje, Typo(s) Misstypo(s), Maybe Poetry, ItaSasu Brotherhood slight SasuSaku/Don't Like don't read


Hai _Minna_

Hana balik lagi dengan Fic ItaSasu

Yosh, langsung saja, key?

* * *

My Happiness©Uchiha Hana Ri-chan

Naruto © masashi Kishimoto

Genre © Hurt/Comfort & Family—poetry, maybe?

Rated © T

Main Pair ©Itachi U. & Sasuke U. Slight SasuSaku

Warning : OOC, Semi-Canon, Alur maju mundur, Typo(s), MissTypo(s)*Hopefully no*

Summary : Terima kasih, kak. Karena kau. Aku mendapatkan kebahagiaanku.

Don't like Don't Read

* * *

_Sakit._

_Itu yang kurasakan saat mengetahui kebenaranmu, kak._

_kau selalu bilang bahwa aku orang yang tak berguna_

_nyatanya bahwa kaulah yang pengecut kak_

_kau munafik…_

_kau ambil kebahagiaanku ketika kau membunuh seluruh klan kita._

_Kau bahkan ingin membunuhku_

_Kau buat aku menjadi sebatang kara, tanpa perlindungan siapapun_

_Kau biarkan aku terjerumus dalam lubang bernama kebencian._

_Kau biarkan aku bertahan hidup sendiri._

_Kau bahkan tak melihat saat pertama kali kupakai ikat kepala itu._

_Kau bahkan tak melihat ketika aku mempunyai teman baru._

_Kau bahkan tak melihat ketika aku merasakan cinta pertamaku._

_Kau bahkan tak melihat bagaimana aku berlatih keras agar dapat berhasil dalam ujian chunnin_

_Kau bahkan tak melihat pentediritaanku saat orochimaru memberikan tanda kutukan itu padaku._

_Kau tak pernah merasakan bagaimana sakitnya melihat kedua temanku tersiksa seperti itu._

_Kau bahkan tak melihat bagaimana orang yang kucintai mengorbankan rambut indahnya demi melindungiku_

_Kau bahkan tak tahu bagaimana sakitnya melihat orang yang kucintai tersiksa oleh ninja lain._

_Kau bahkan membiarkan tanda kutukan itu menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku._

_Kau bahkan tak berusaha mencegahku ketika tanda itu mengambil alih tubuhku dan hampir membunuh seseorang._

_Aku kecewa ketika yang menghentikanku bukan kakak yang selama ini kubanggakan._

_Melainkan orang yang telah menjadi tambatan hatiku._

_Kau biarkann aku terjerumus ke dalam kegelapan._

_Kau biarkan aku meninggalkan satu-satunya kebahagiaanku_

_Kau biarkan aku meninggalkan sahabatku…serta cinta pertamaku._

_Kau biarkan aku mengkhianati desa yang selama ini kau cintai._

_Kau bahkan tak ada saat aku terluka melihat sahabtku menemukan penggantiku, seorang pria pucat yang selalu tersenyum itu._

_Kau tak pernah mengerti aku._

_Kau tak pernah mengerti betapa tersiksanya aku._

_Kau bahkan memancingku untuk membunuhmu._

_Aku ingin membenci dirimu_

_Aku ingin_

_Sangat ingin._

_Aku sangat ingin membenci dirimu._

_Tapi,_

_Aku tak bisa kak._

_Aku tak bisa_

_Kaulah satu-satunya keluargaku._

_Masih ingatkah kau ketika kau menyentil jidatku ketika aku memaksamu untuk melatihku_

_Masih ingatkah kau saat kau menggendongku karena kelalaianku dan menyebabkan aku terluka._

_Masih ingatkah kau, kakak?_

_Masih ingatkah?_

_Hatiku terpukul ketika mengetahui kebenaran tentang dirimu._

_Kau mencintai konoha_

_Kau menyayangi klan kita_

_Kau dipaksa_

_Kau dipaksa untuk membantai klan kita_

_Semua karena danzou_

_Itu yang kupikirkan_

_Jika saja danzou dan para petinggi konoha tak memaksamu untuk melakukan perbuatan bejat itu._

_Kita pasti masih bahagia sampai sekarang._

_Balas dendam_

_Hanya itu yang ada dalam pikiranku_

_Aku harus membalaskan dendammu kepada seluruh petinggi konoha._

_Aku mendapat informasi bahwa kelima kage sedang mengadakan rapat._

_Kupikir itu kesempatan bagus untuk membunuh danzou._

_Aku berhasil…_

_Aku berhasil membunuh danzou…_

_Tapi apa daya, hatiku sakit ketika melihat orang yang kucintai terpaksa membunuhku dengan kunai beracunnya itu._

_Ia menangis,_

_Dadaku sesak melihat kejadian itu._

_Aku harus membunuhnya_

_Itu yang kupikirkan._

_Aku tak mau gadisku juga ikut terperangkap dalam lubang hitam ini._

_Tapi aku gagal._

_Karena sahabat pirangku itu langsung menggendong gadisku agar terhindar dariku._

_Kulihat kilatan kekecewaan antara mantan rekan timku dan mantan guruku itu._

_Perang dunia shinobi ke 4 telah dimulai._

_Tak kusangkan kabuto mengaktifkan edo tenseinya._

_Aku bertemu lagi denganmu_

_Kita bekerja sama._

_Kita bahu-membahu me nonaktifkan edo tensei kabuto_

_Kita berhasil._

_Tapi kebahagiaan itu hanya sesaat._

_Ketika kau perlahan memudar._

_Hatiku sakit ketika kau benar-benar menghilang dari dunia ini selamanya._

_Aku marah._

_Aku marah akan semua ini._

_Aku lelah._

_Tanpa kusadari aku berbalik dan membantu teman-temanku dalam perang ini._

_Kulihat kilatan kebahagiaan di mata mantan timku dulu._

_Serta para rookie lain._

_Kami bahu-membahu mengalahkan tobi yang ternyata obito itu._

_Serta mengalahkan orochimaru._

_Desa kembali menjadi tentram lagi._

_Aku dihukum mati_

_Tetapi aku melihat kepala pirang sahabatku memohon kepada sang hokage untuk meringankan hukumanku._

_Hatiku sakit ketika kedua temanku bertekuk lutut untuk meringankan hukumanku sambil berderai air mata._

_Sangat sakit._

_Sudah cukup_

_Aku pantas menerima ini. Aku tak ingin temanku tersakiti karenaku._

_Aku pun langsung menarik teman-temanku dan menggumamkan sesuatu pada mereka_

_Terima kasih._

_Terima kasih karena mempercayaiku lagi._

_Terima kasih karena telah menungguku selama ini._

_Terima kasih._

_Terima kasih karena telah memohon kepada hokage untukku._

_Tapi aku pantas mendapatkan semua ini._

_Aku sangat pantas._

_Entah apa yang terjadi sehingga hukumanku diringakan._

_5 tahun penjara._

_Itulah vonisku._

_Semenjak itu,Aku tersenyum, tertawa, menangis, serta merasa kasihan._

_Perlahan kebahagiaan mendatangiku._

_Setiap hari Naruto dan Sakura serta shinobi lain datang membesukku._

_Aku bahagia kakak._

_Aku amat sangat bahagia._

_Semua menerimaku lagi._

_Aku selalu berpikir apakah mungkin ini akan terjadi jika kau tak melakukan pengorbanan ini demi konoha, kakak?_

_Lima tahun terasa sangat lama kak._

_Ketika aku keluar dari dekaman jeruji besi itu, semua banyak berubah._

_Mereka semua menyambutku_

_Psta kecil-kecilan terjadi di distrik Uchiha._

_Aku, Naruto, Dan sakura telah diangkat menjadi generasi sannin berikutnya._

_Malam itu dengan segenap keberanian kulamar gadis dambaanku_

_Ia menerimaku, kakak_

_5 tahun telah berlalu_

_Naruto telah menjadi Hogage_

_Sakura telah menjadi kepala rumah sakit konoha_

_Aku menjadi ketua anbu, kak_

_Sekarang aku bahagia semenjak kelahiran Aoi, putra kecilku dan sakura_

_Terima kasih kak_

_Karena kau berikan kebahagian ini kak_

_Ne, Itachi-nii._

_Kau mendengarku, kan?_

* * *

Huaaaa, Apa ini *Nunjuk-nunjuk Fic di atas. Ancurr coyyy. Hadeeeh, Fic ini kubuat tepat dengan karyaku yang ke 8. Kalau kalian hitung pas kok 800 kata #Nggak termasuk A/N Yahh. Oke. Hana Pikir itu aja deh buat bacotan disini.

So, Mind to Review, Minna?

P.S : Kalau berminat silahkan baca Fic saya yang lain. Yang suka ItaSasu baca Baka Outouto, Yang Suka SasuSaku baca Chocolate bring the truth yaaaaa :D #Nyengir


End file.
